New Years
by Queen Ame
Summary: A new year, a new beginning. Sequel to Revelations.
1. Chapter 1

New Years 

(Magdalena de Sang and her story are the only things that belong to me.)

**Extra special thanks to Javanyet for her invaluable advice and support. **

It had been a month since LaCroix, Magdalena, and Nick had returned to Toronto and life had become as normal as a family of vampires could expect it to be.

Nick's return to the precinct was without incident though Don Schanke had expressly forbidden his partner from zoning out citing that Nick had had a month to do so on his own time.

The disturbed masses had welcomed the Nightcrawler back with open ears and eager calls. While the Nightcrawler's broadcasts were as uplifting as a brain tumor Nick couldn't help but notice that his father's nightly monologues seemed less focused as if his true thoughts were a thousand miles away.

The younger vampire amusingly attributed it to the fact that Magdalena, with Janette's help, was moving into LaCroix's apartment and it was only by sheer luck that all of _LaCroix's_ furniture wasn't thrown to the curb. Their debates over what was staying and what would be put into storage were quite entertaining to listen to as long as you weren't in the same room with them. Being the referee for two vampiric packrats was not appealing by any stretch of the imagination.

"You seriously need to try another station. I know a good polka channel." Schanke commented as he reached for the radio dial.

It took all of Nick's willpower to keep his eyes from bleeding to gold, "If you touch that dial this car's next stop is a telephone pole." Nick growled.

"Like you're going to risk denting your precious Caddy." Schanke huffed but withdrew his hand from the dial.

"Change the station and I will make an exception." Nick warned.

Schanke crossed his arms and tuned the Nightcrawler's banter out as best he could.

Satisfied with his victory Nick concentrated on his driving. As his father's distracted voice continued to ooze out of the speakers Nick came to a decision. It was time to pay dear old dad a visit.

"Sadly our time together has come to a close, gentle listeners. Until tomorrow this is the Nightcrawler wishing all of you pleasant dreams." LaCroix remarked after glancing at the old clock on the wall.

LaCroix switched off the microphone and audio equipment then finished off the glass of blood wine beside him on the table. His drink gone LaCroix rose from his seat and headed into the sound booth. He'd dismissed his assistant early so it was up to him to shut everything down for the night.

LaCroix was placing some audio cassettes on a shelf when suddenly something that felt like a spit soaked finger briefly poked into his ear. The cassettes went flying and the elder vampire let out a loud scream as his hand instinctively flew to his ear. The finger had vanished but the howling of irritatingly familiar laughter quickly replaced it.

"NICHOLAS!!!" LaCroix roared his eyes turning red with fury.

The air around his assistant's chair shimmered as his favorite child became visible. Nick was bending forward in the chair clutching his stomach as he shook with laughter.

"I fail to see why you're so amused." LaCroix stated his voice low and deadly.

Nick failed to notice the warning in his father's tone and wiped away the tears in his eyes, "You should've seen yourself, LaCroix. I thought there was a six-year-old girl in the room." Nick gasped in reply before a bout of laughter overtook him.

LaCroix furiously wiped his ear clean, "Insolent brat. I should turn you over my knee and tan your sorry hide."

Nick huffed, "Like you would."

"Keep laughing and we'll see what I will or will not do." LaCroix growled taking a threatening step towards his son.

Nick's eyes went wide then he held up his hands and plastered an expression of complete remorse on his face, "Relax, LaCroix. It was all in good fun but you're right it was uncalled for. I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

"So good to see that you're ready to act like an adult. Now pick up those cassettes you caused me to drop and tell me why you are here." LaCroix said smiling as he sat in the now vacant chair.

"Would it be enough to say that I just wanted to stop by and see how my father was doing?" Nick asked lightly as he picked up the cassettes and set them on the shelf.

"Nicholas, that didn't work when you were seven and wanted a puppy." LaCroix replied bluntly.

"You sounded distant tonight as if something was on your mind and something tells me it's not because Maman and Janette are purging your flat." Nick explained.

"You are correct in your assumption, Nicholas. You should know by now that I consider things such as furniture trivial when it comes to your mother's happiness."

"Yeah but something like that wouldn't stop the Nightcrawler from spreading his message to the masses. What is going on, LaCroix?" Nick demanded suddenly tired of his father being so elusive.

LaCroix rose from the chair and extracted a bottle and two glasses from a small fridge underneath the table. He poured a glass and passed it to Nick before pouring one for himself.

"LaCroix, please tell me."

LaCroix sipped his drink then stared deeply at the contents, "Your mother has been having nightmares, mon fils. They've been coming every other night since we returned."

"How bad are they?" Nick asked softly not wanting to believe that anyone as strong as his mother could be effected by nightmares.

"Bad enough to cause her to cry and thrash about in her sleep. When they first came just holding her was enough to calm her but now it's gotten to the point where my blood is the only thing that will soothe her." LaCroix answered.

"What does Maman say about all this?"

"That's what troubles me, mon fils. She says absolutely nothing at least not to Janette or myself. Has she said anything to you?"

"Non. This is the first I've heard about it."

LaCroix sighed and rose from his chair, "It shouldn't be like this, Nicholas. She shouldn't have to hide anything from me. How am I supposed to help her if she won't say anything?" he demanded.

Nick placed a comforting hand on LaCroix's shoulder, "Just do what you've been doing and if Maman needs your help she will ask."

LaCroix sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Magdalena was every bit as stubborn and proud as both her husband and son. She also wasn't kind to receiving help where it was neither wanted nor appreciated. LaCroix could only hope that when Magdalena did ask for help it wouldn't be too late.

_Two days later…_

LaCroix bit back a snarl of pain as he wrenched his bleeding wrist from Magdalena's mouth. Magdalena growled briefly but calmed as her sated hunger and exhaustion took hold causing the younger vampire to drift into a deep and hopefully dreamless sleep.

LaCroix sighed as he licked the remaining blood from his newly healed wrist then took a handkerchief from the bedside table and dabbed Magdalena's face clean. Magdalena stirred slightly at the touch but did not wake.

Tossing the handkerchief aside LaCroix gently stroked Magdalena's face moving a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. Magdalena's latest nightmare had been much more disturbing than any of her proceeding episodes because instead of merely crying and whimpering she'd actually been pleading, begging some unseen force to spare a child.

Magdalena suddenly rolled onto her side with her back facing LaCroix before heaving a loud sigh then falling back to sleep. LaCroix began to lightly rub her back as he contemplated their situation, which was growing more worrisome by the day.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires were just as susceptible to nightmares as mortals and were more profoundly affected. It was one of the not so appealing side effects of eternal life and if not treated properly could prove more fatal than a stake through the heart. LaCroix had seen many weary vampires simply walk into the sun in hopes that they would be granted rest. Though what kind of rest the fires of hell offered LaCroix wasn't sure.

In Magdalena's case, LaCroix knew that she was much too strong to simply kill herself over a nightmare but that didn't mean it wasn't wearing on her both mentally and physically.

The normal treatment for nightmares among vampires was a series of whammies to make the vampire forget about the things that caused them distress. The catch was it could only be done with the vampire's consent otherwise the whammies failed to work. And until his wife lowered her pride long enough to accept help LaCroix was powerless to do anything. At least as far as his vampiric abilities were concerned.

LaCroix's hand stilled as a sudden thought occurred to him. He may not be able to erase Magdalena's nightmares but he could give her something much more pleasant to dream about instead. St. Valentine's Day was fast approaching and would be on a Thursday this year also the classes Magdalena taught only occurred on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. More than enough time for a long romantic weekend and LaCroix knew just the place.

Careful not to wake Magdalena LaCroix got out of bed, threw on a robe, and went to his den to make a few phone calls.


	2. Chapter 2

_The day before Valentine's Day…_

A sudden spark of activity ignited throughout the classroom as the students rose from their seats, gathered their books and bolted for the nearest exit. Nick lingered in the back of the classroom waiting for the current of rushing students to ebb. As he waited a young woman, whom he recognized as both a frequent visitor to the Raven and fellow member of the Community, timidly waved at him.

Nick gave her a warm smile and returned her wave. The younger vampire had apparently fed well earlier because her cheeks turned a deep crimson before she fled the room. Magdalena, however, smiled when her son approached and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you, mon bebe. You know you really shouldn't be such a stranger especially to your dear old Maman." Magdalena scolded with an exaggerated pout.

Nick forced himself not to chuckle, "Je suis desole, Maman. Works been murder lately." he said with a grin.

"I can imagine. Is something wrong, Nicholas?" Magdalena asked.

"Nothings wrong. Why?"

"You've been staring at my face most peculiarly since you came in." Magdalena said bluntly.

"I'm sorry it's just that those glasses you're wearing they're not fake. Those are actual prescription. Why are you wearing them?" Nick replied.

Magdalena shrugged as she removed the black framed bifocals from her face and set them in a black case, "It's what you get when your resurrection is handled by a half crazed warlock. Since my ashes were that of a vampire I returned as one but with a few perks and flaws. I've come to find that I heal even faster than even an Ancient and my blood can heal others just as quickly. I've also found that if I don't eat a little food at least once a week I'm miserable, a little sun block is all it takes for me to endure a few hours worth of sunshine, and while my vision is still as sharp as ever I do need the glasses to read. Other than that everything else is quite normal so who am I to bitch?" she asked.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such crude language should never lurk in such a lovely lady's vocabulary, ma cherie." LaCroix gently chided.

Both vampires turned to see their elder standing in the classroom doorway.

"You have no room to speak, Lucien. You were less than cordial to that one customer at the Raven a few nights ago. As I recall you wove quite a descriptive tapestry of obscenity before you tossed him out of the club."

"What brought that about?" Nick asked.

"Never you mind, mon bebe. Now to what do we owe the honor of your presence, Lucien?" Magdalena asked.

"I found this in the mailbox outside your office and merely wished to deliver it." LaCroix replied simply.

From the inside of his black leather trench coat the ancient Roman pulled out a long stemmed blood red rose along with a large light brown envelope. Neatly scrawled on the front of the envelope was Magdalena's name. Blushing deeply Magdalena accepted the rose in one hand and gently pried the envelope open with the other.

Inside the envelope was a piece of paper with the date of February 13th along with a time just an hour away written on it. Also there were two tickets for a private compartment from a very exclusive and luxurious train company but the one thing that caused Magdalena's jaw to drop was a brochure and a letter confirming reservations at the Aix-les-Bains, the largest and most fashionable spa in eastern France.

Natural hot springs made into an exquisite bath house by the Romans around 180 BC Aix-les-Bains had since catered to many of Europe's royalty and other nobility over the centuries Henry IV and Queen Victoria among them.

Magdalena quickly recovered her composure but seemed unable to get rid of a pleased smile.

"So you just found those? No return address or anything." Nick asked.

"Yes." LaCroix replied his expression neutral.

"Pity because the person who did send these was very generous and very sweet but I guess I'll have to settle for kissing the messenger." Magdalena remarked before she placed a kiss on LaCroix's cheek.

Magdalena then pulled her husband into a tight embrace and nuzzled against his shoulder. The last month had been hell for her and it hadn't been any easier for Lucien but throughout it all he had remained her rock someone she could count on. The fact that he had obviously gone to great lengths to cheer her up made her all the more privileged to know this rarely revealed side of Lucien LaCroix.

'_Merci, mon amour. Merci.' _Magdalena whispered as LaCroix pulled her closer.

'_You will have plenty of time to thank me later, ma cherie. We have less than an hour before our flight. Janette was kind enough to pack your luggage for the trip. Also as a special treat I have commissioned a private jet to take us directly to Paris.' _LaCroix replied.

_'That isn't the only special treat you have coming.' _Magdalena said with an evil smile.

Nick shuddered as he picked up his mother's messenger bag and followed his parents out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Valentine's Day…._

Magdalena shed the thick robe she was wearing and slid into the basin of steaming water. A blissful sigh escaped her lips as the soothing warm water caressed her muscles and banished the tension from her body. She briefly dipped her head underneath the water to let it soak her hair and caress her scalp.

There was the sound of someone else entering the water followed by a warm whisper in her ear, "Enjoying yourself, ma cherie?"

"Immensely, mon amour. Looks like even you Romans can do something right once in a while." Magdalena replied.

"We're not as horrible as you think, ma cherie. Why if it were not for the exploits of the Empire then you wouldn't be enjoying yourself right now." LaCroix countered.

"Is that so? Please allow me then to express my gratitude." Magdalena purred as she climbed onto LaCroix's lap and had the Roman locked into a passionate kiss.

LaCroix eagerly returned the kiss and pulled Magdalena closer. How could he refuse her when she asked so sweetly?


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later…_

It was an uncommonly calm night in the city of Toronto, which provided ample time for Nick and Schanke to catch up on their ever growing mass of paperwork and reports.

The only high point in their evening was when a rookie arrived with Schanke's beloved garlic laden souvlaki and Nick discreetly cleared the break room so that he could heat up a bag of blood and transfer it to an opaque thermos.

As he was coming out of the break room Nick stopped short when he noticed his mother leaving one of the observation rooms accompanied by a detective from the gang crimes division.

Magdalena shook hands with the detective before parting. The older vampire sensed that her son was watching and smiled in greeting. The two exchanged a brief hug and Magdalena gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek.

"O positive. Yummy." Magdalena commented in Medieval French as she caught a whiff of Nick's supper.

"Glad you approve, Maman. What are you doing here?" Nick asked also in Medieval French.

"The detectives working the drive by I was involved in caught the guy and asked me to as you say make an ID since I provided the description. Samantha was much too shaken to be much help." Magdalena replied.

"Samantha?"

"The poor girl you frightened with your devilishly good looks, son." Magdalena answered.

Before Nick could reply the vampires were interrupted by a very nosy Schanke.

"Hey there, Nicky boy. Funny isn't it? I'm over there cataloging our good deeds for posterity and you're over here chatting with this lovely young lady. You do see the humor, right?" Schanke asked.

'_Young lady? I was a healer and a midwife revered for my wisdom long before this imbecile was even a molecule.'_ Magdalena mentally retorted.

Nick shot his mother a 'be nice' look before turning back to his partner.

"So are you going to introduce me? And can it be in English, please?"

"Sure. This is my good friend Magdalena de Sang. Magdalena, this is my partner Don Schanke."

"Nice to meet you, Magdalena." Schanke said as he leaned forward to shake Magdalena's hand the stench of garlic heavy on his breath.

Nick, more than used to his partner's questionable eating habits, was hardly affected while Magdalena looked more than a little green.

"Magdalena, you all right?" Schanke asked pelting Magdalena with more garlic breath.

Magdalena shut her eyes and nodded, "I'm fine I just need to sit down for a moment."

Nick took Magdalena's hand and sat her down in his chair, "Are you sure you're all right, Magdalena? You look pale." Nick asked.

Magdalena gratefully accepted the thermos and sipped a small amount, "I'll be alright. Just a little under the weather that's all."

Nick fixed his mother with a stern glance which she returned with an equally intense gaze. The two of them completely forgot about Schanke, who had come around the desk and practically shoved his souvlaki under Magdalena's nose.

"Here have some. It'll help your stomach." Schanke instructed.

Magdalena responded by clamping her hand firmly over her mouth and shoving her way to the nearest ladies room.

"What did I do?" Schanke asked.

Ten minutes later Magdalenahad slumped against the toilet strength retreating from her body as quickly as her stomach contents. She moaned as the burning heat which had been pounding her body as she heaved was quickly replaced by a sudden rush of cold sweat.

Magdalena pressed her forehead against the cold porcelain. Her stomach churned as she picked up the scent of her own vomit still floating in the toilet but reaching up to flush seemed impossible. She was just grateful that her hair was securely pinned back from her face.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Magdalena silently demanded.

She'd been feeling lousy all week. At first the discomfort was minor a slight backache and a little fatigue then just a few days later her breasts had begun to feel oddly swollen and tender to the touch, again minor discomfort. She'd just started feeling nauseous a few hours ago and was about to commend herself on her control when that buffoon breathed that damn garlic in her face.

Magdalena groaned just the thought of that offensive plant was making her queasy. She sighed. A vampire's life of hiding, constantly moving from place to place, and assuming role after role had made Magdalena into an admirable actress perfectly adept at disguising her pain and hiding it from her husband. The last thing she needed right now was for Lucien to turn into the over protective insufferable ninny he had a tendency to become whenever one of his beloved children was hurt or ill. She was over eight hundred years old well beyond the age of needing a master's coddling.

"Ma cherie?"

Speak of the devil and he appears.

Behind her Magdalena heard the stall door open and Lucien curse.

"Lucien, please just leave me alone." Magdalena ordered as the older vampire leaned over her to flush the toilet.

"Jamais, mon amour. Just rinse and spit. Do not swallow." LaCroix replied as he pulled Magdalena upright and pressed a cup of water to her mouth.

Magdalena reluctantly obeyed, rinsed the taste of bile from her mouth and spit into the toilet. She conceded that she felt a little better after doing so.

"Nicholas called you." Magdalena stated.

"Indeed. He thought I should know. He also wishes to take you to see Dr. Lambert." LaCroix answered.

"You agree with him?" Magdalena asked. She must be sicker than she thought.

"Under the circumstances yes." LaCroix answered as he helped Magdalena to her feet.

As they joined their son and a small crowd of concerned onlookers in the bull pen the vampires were completely unaware that a very powerful spirit aura was hovering close by and taking great glee in the goings on.

Minutes later Magdalena was sitting on Natalie's slab with a trash can perched on her lap and a vampire on either side of her. Not exactly the best circumstances to make a good first impression.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, Doctor." Magdalena muttered.

"Don't worry about it. When I met Nick a pipe bomb had exploded with him on top and he ended up on my slab."

"Oh dear." Magdalena replied wincing in sympathy.

"Of course it could all have been avoided if the boy wasn't so careless." LaCroix grumbled.

"Careless? I wouldn't call putting the well being of others before myself careless!" Nick snapped.

"They were mortal. They were going to die any way from age or disease. So what if a bomb decided to hurry the process?" LaCroix countered.

Natalie rolled her eyes as father and son continued to trade jabs while a very miserable Magdalena just gazed toward the heavens with a 'why me' expression on her face.

Quickly tiring of this Natalie raised her hands, "All right! That's it! Nick and LaCroix out!"

Both vampires became abruptly silent.

"Nat…"

"I mean it, Nick. You brought Magdalena here to get help. I can't do that if you two are going to be fighting. Take it outside." Natalie said firmly.

LaCroix looked ready to maul the coroner but a reassuring mental message from Magdalena cooled his temper and assured him that she would be all right while he and Nicholas waited outside.

When both the women were left alone Natalie took a moment to take in the woman, who had married LaCroix and supposedly given birth to Nick.

Like most of the vampires Natalie had met over the years Magdalena was fairly young looking most likely no older than twenty-five when she'd been brought across. Her deep brown near black hair and equally brown eyes were a stark contrast to her pale skin tone though she was not as pale as LaCroix or Janette. Maybe she used a tanning bed too.

"Actually no. This came from routine exposure to good old sunshine with a little added sun block. Some of my students as well as my supervisors at the University can only visit me during the day." Magdalena replied coolly.

Natalie was immediately intrigued, "You can go in the sun without smoking?"

"For a few hours yes. I spend the majority of my time indoors in a single building. One of the perks of only being a part time instructor is that my office has no windows. But I sincerely doubt that sunlight as anything to with my being sick, Doctor." Magdalena growled.

"When did you start feeling nauseous?" Natalie asked putting her curiosity aside for the time being.

"Just a few hours ago. But I've been feeling like crap all week." Magdalena replied before giving Natalie a summary of her symptoms.

Natalie scrawled her notes in the notebook she normally kept for Nick.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen right before you got sick?"

"Lucien took me on a surprise romantic getaway to the Aix-les-Bains spa for Valentine's Day weekend. That was about two weeks ago." Magdalena answered.

"Lucien?"

"LaCroix does have a first name, Doctor."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened at the spa?"

Magdalena smirked, "Wouldn't you just love to know." She somehow couldn't resist rubbing it in that she a woman older than most European nations had a better love life than the young coroner. Magdalena was quickly tiring of these questions and reasoned that she had the right to be a little petty.

Natalie, to her credit, didn't rise to the vampire's bait, "It could be important." she insisted.

"Lucien and I made love in one of the hot springs. More than once." Magdalena stated.

Definitely more than Natalie needed to know but she'd have to settle for what she got.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take your temperature along with a blood sample to run some tests." Natalie explained.

"Very well. Take what you need." Magdalena muttered.

The vampire didn't as much as wince when Natalie withdrew a sample of her blood and noted her temperature. It was a little higher than Nick's normal temperature but only by a few degrees. Vampires could easily have varied temperatures just like humans especially after feeding. Nick's temperature had a tendency to rise slightly after he consumed warm blood.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?" Magdalena asked as she watched the tiny wound dissolve then rolled up her sleeve.

"Until I take a look at your blood there's not much I can do but I can give you some pills to take care of the nausea. Other than that go home, take a hot bath, and get some rest. For all we know this could just be stress." Natalie replied.

"Pray we're that lucky. Are you sure these will even work, Doctor?" Magdalena muttered as she accepted the pills.

"To be honest, I have no idea. This is the best I can do for you until we know what's wrong. These are just your average over the counter anti nausea pills and nothing more. I'm fresh out of bat's tongue and eye of newt." Natalie admitted.

An icy chill seemed to permeate the air as a very tired Magdalena glared at the young coroner, "I'm sure these will be just fine. Thank you, Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later the sun was shining brightly and Natalie was in her living room bent over all of her old medical school textbooks searching for any clue that could explain Magdalena's symptoms. The vampire's blood test had come back completely clean. According to her blood Magdalena de Sang was perfectly healthy and should not be feeling ill.

Natalie read over her notes once more and counted the symptoms off on her fingers. Nausea, vomiting, tender swollen breasts, tiredness, and a slight fever. Once it was added to the equation that Magdalena had less than perfect vision, could withstand the sunlight without even a wisp of smoke, needed to eat mortal food and seemed able to put up with LaCroix and you got a very unusual vampire.

"If there is a normal vampire to compare her to. Then again how normal could you expect Mrs. LaCroix to be?" Natalie mused as she rose from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Sydney seeing that his owner was heading in the direction of his food bowl quickly followed.

"What do you think, Syd? What do you think is making Mrs. LaCroix so sick?" Natalie asked as she set a bowl of cat food in front of the fat feline.

Sydney was too focused on his food to reply.

"I thought so." Natalie remarked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the balcony screen door fluttering the pages of an open book and knocking her notebook to the floor.

Natalie returned to the living room, retrieved the notebook from the floor, and then casually glanced at the pages the book was now turned to. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at her notes and then the chapter the book was now turned to.

"Holy shit." Natalie whispered as she rushed to grab her coat.

It was impossible. There was no way it could be true but if it were then maybe the door would swing both ways and Magdalena wouldn't be the only one to benefit. Natalie really needed to run that blood test again.

Two hours and four rerun tests later Natalie sank into her chair. It was true and for some bizarre reason it was possible. Sighing and wondering why life seemed so unfair Natalie dialed the cell phone number Magdalena had grudgingly given to her.

The phone was answered on the second ring. By LaCroix.

'_Someone just kill me now.'_ Natalie mentally groaned.

"I tend to take things literally, Doctor." LaCroix said bluntly.

"Is Magdalena there?" Natalie asked not in the mood to deal with LaCroix's BS.

"She is in bed asleep as per your orders and I do not wish to disturb her." was the curt reply.

"I really need to speak with her." Natalie insisted.

"This is about her blood tests. Any news you have will be passed to her by me when she wakes up."

"LaCroix, I can't do that not without Magdalena's consent." Natalie said quickly knowing full well that argument would get her nowhere.

"She will not mind if I am told first." LaCroix replied calmly.

"I'm sorry, LaCroix, but as a doctor I cannot give out patient information without direct consent." Natalie argued knowing full well that she was fishing.

"I am her husband as well as her master. Anything that concerns her also concerns me." LaCroix growled.

"Lucien, give me the phone."

What followed was a torrent of angry French and the phone was finally relinquished to Magdalena.

"Sorry about that, Doctor. I'm assuming the results of my blood tests came back." Magdalena said her tone anxious.

"Yes they did. Magdalena, there's no easy way to say this. You're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment there was complete silence but as the impact of the statement sunk in both Nick and Janette's eyes grew wide.

Then the torrent of questions began. Janette was so unsettled that she was talking rapidly in her native archaic French. LaCroix being the only one old enough to comprehend what his eldest child was saying calmed her enough that the shocked vampire switched to modern English.

"Ma petite soeur, how is this possible? Are you absolutely certain?" Janette demanded.

Magdalena then held up what looked to be a thin white stick. Janette recognized it as one of the store bought pregnancy tests, which she kept for the women who sought shelter at her club. The vampire had sat with enough anxious women to understand the significance of the bright blue tip.

"My resurrection reawakened my need for mortal food and all the perks that come with it." Magdalena grumbled as she set the test strip on the coffee table then proceeded to withdraw two more blue tipped strips from the inside pocket of her jacket.

She was indeed certain.

Nick, who had remained silent throughout his mother's revelation, was lost in his thoughts his mother and sister's excited chatter tuned out as he simply stared at the pregnancy strips. There was no mistaking it. In just a matter of months his mother would once again accomplish what many vampires could only dream of doing. She would bring a mortal child into the world.

A child that would be raised with its true parents not to be used as a bargaining chip to win their father land and a title, a child that would grow up in the comfort and security that they were among a family that would never leave them to be cared for by strangers.

LaCroix and Magdalena sensed their son's slowly rising bitterness and looked over at him.

"Is something wrong, Nicholas?" Magdalena asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Congratulations, Maman. I'm happy for you both. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to be late for work." Nick said calmly before rising from the couch and darting through the open skylight.

LaCroix, who read his son like a cheap novel, quickly followed. Magdalena rose to join them but her older sister stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"All will be well, ma petite soeur. They will return and Nicolas will be just as excited as the rest of us are. I'm going to call Miklos and have him send over the finest champagne. When the men return we will have a proper toast to yours and the baby's health." Janette assured her as she took LaCroix's phone from its cradle.

"Tell Miklos to send up a case of orange juice for me. Doctor's orders. No alcohol of any kind until after I wean the baby off breast milk."

Janette shuddered, "You are going to allow Natalie to be your doctor while you are carrying the little one? You and LaCroix trust her that much?" she asked.

LaCroix despised Natalie because of the harm and false hope she inflicted on his son and Magdalena clearly thought that Nicolas could do much better in his choice of playmates.

"Non. We will find a midwife or as the mortals call them OBGYNs. This is one child that I will not have Natalie Lambert interfere with." Magdalena said firmly as her hand drifted protectively over her lower abdomen.

"Hear, hear." Janette replied as she dialed the number for the phone behind the bar.

Meanwhile Nick had perched on the edge one of the numerous skyscrapers that populated the downtown area. The wind tugged relentlessly at his unruly hair and pulled at his clothing but Nick didn't care. The rapid cool air felt soothing against his face as Nick observed the steel and concrete landscape.

One could hardly believe that within this entire artificial landscape close to three million inhabitants went on about their daily and nightly lives. Far more than even the grandest cities of his time could ever boast of having.

Nick sighed as his gaze absently drifted down to observe the activity below. He made no effort to acknowledge the sudden rush of air as LaCroix landed behind him.

For the first time in a very long time LaCroix was completely at a loss for words. Every possible assurance he could give, every uncertainty he could hope to soothe had the potential to be morphed into something very ugly. LaCroix's chest throbbed as he remembered full well the extent of his son's temper. It also didn't help that LaCroix himself still had uncertain feelings regarding this latest development.

Both the ancient's heart and pride soared at the fact that he had once again accomplished the impossible and that by the time winter returned he would be a father to another child that was not bitten but born. Yet the more cautious side of him dwelled on the fact that some in the Community would not react as joyously to this news as Janette not to mention the fact that Magdalena's vile teacher had yet to reveal himself.

But LaCroix found he was only able to care about the reactions of the one who sat on the building's ledge ignoring him. Was it rejection that Nicholas feared? If he did then why should he? From the moment Magdalena had announced eight hundred years ago that she was with child Nicholas had become and would always be the center of his father's world not that LaCroix would ever openly say it.

LaCroix sank down beside Nick, who continued to ignore his father, and for a moment also stopped to take in the view stretched out before them. Taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling metropolis only served to remind LaCroix that in just eight and a half months his new son or daughter would be ready to join this world.

LaCroix briefly wondered if Magdalena was carrying another son. He silently hoped for a girl. The Roman wasn't sure that even he had the stamina for another boy, who would undoubtedly be as headstrong and difficult as his older brother. Though of course a girl could be just as stubborn and formidable, especially if she was to have Magdalena de Sang as a mother and Janette DuCharme as a mentor. LaCroix suddenly found himself pitying the young men destined to face his daughter's wrath.

A world of possibilities was now stretched out before him with the arrival of this new child. A chance to start over and avoid the mistakes with this second child that had resulted in such a strained relationship with his firstborn but LaCroix knew he'd be damned before he gave up on somehow mending the rift with his eldest son.

This new arrival could be just the catalyst needed to mend that rift. Nicholas would no doubt wish to be involved in the raising of the new child and would adore his new infant sibling as much as he had adored his foster sister Fleur before the plague had snuffed out her fragile young life like a candle.

LaCroix sighed as he recalled the bittersweet event that had taken the lives of Nicholas's mortal caregivers and had accelerated his and Magdalena's plans to bring Nicholas into the fold and reveal his true nature.

_December 1199…_

_Magdalena was speechless when LaCroix arrived with their six-year old son in his arms. _

_"The plague spread to the de Brabant Manor. Those bastard doctors were bleeding him. They would have killed him if I hadn't stopped them." LaCroix quickly explained. _

_Magdalena followed LaCroix to their bedroom where he undressed the child down to his smock and quickly wrapped him in the blankets and furs. _

_Magdalena sat on the bed and took Nicholas into her arms and cradled him tightly._

_The child looked up at her weakly, "Mama…so cold." he murmured softly. _

_"Hush, Nicholas. Mama and Papa are here. We'll take care of you." Magdalena cooed soothingly. _

_The boy weakly nuzzled against her but cried out as a violent bout of shivering overcame him. _

_"Damn them." LaCroix snarled. _

_"Cursing is not going to help Nicholas, Lucien. He needs food, water, and rest to regain his strength. Also he will need garlic." Magdalena instructed. _

_"Garlic? Are you mad?" LaCroix demanded. _

_"Lucien, please. My grandmother made people who had just been bled eat it. She said it helps them to regain the blood they lost. Now stop whining and get the garlic along with some hot soup and water." Magdalena said calmly._

_"Anything else you require, ma cherie?" LaCroix asked stiffly._

_"A damp cloth and a promise that you will hurry." Magdalena replied pleasantly. _

_LaCroix responded by kissing Magdalena on the cheek and Nicholas on the forehead before sweeping out of the room. _

_Magdalena held Nicholas close and rocked him as he began to cry. _

_By dawn all the necessary supplies had been gathered and LaCroix was holding Nicholas upright while Magdalena spoon fed the boy warm soup spiced with bits of garlic. _

_Nicholas wearily consumed the soup with little prompting and was half asleep by the time the soup was gone. _

_"Poor bebe. He's had a long night." Magdalena cooed as she wiped Nicholas's chin. _

_LaCroix sighed, "It's strange. The last time I held him like this he'd just been born." _

_Magdalena nodded and struggled to hold back her tears, "I never thought we'd ever see him again. Not before he turned twenty-one and was ready." she confessed._

_"Neither did I, ma cherie." LaCroix admitted._

_"Oh, Lucien, what will we do? We can't just give him to someone else. And if the Enforcers somehow discover that you're his father…" _

_"Shhhhh, ma cherie. We will dwell on that later. We have him now and that is all we shall worry about for now. It's past sunrise, ma cherie and all of us need to rest." LaCroix assured her._

_Magdalena sighed and nodded. _

_As LaCroix lay Nicholas on the bed Magdalena stripped down to her chemise then climbed into bed and pulled Nicholas close. LaCroix joined them after shedding his clothes save for his smock._

_Draping a protective arm over both his wife and son LaCroix couldn't help but smile in contentment when he heard Magdalena sigh as she drifted off and felt Nicholas's warm breath caress his neck. _

Nick didn't need to share a mental link with his father to know that the elder vampire was recalling the same event that he was. Nick had loved his mortal caregivers and would always think of them fondly but at the Chateau Crepuscule with LaCroix and Magdalena Nick had felt like he was truly among family.

It was a feeling that his unborn sibling deserved to know right from birth. He or she would not be some pawn meant to somehow serve in their father's often twisted schemes.

"I heard that. Nicholas, surely you know that I would rather face the sun than use my own flesh and blood as a means to an end?" LaCroix snarled fighting the urge to know some sense into his irksome child.

"You certainly had no qualms about using me to gain a few acres and some towns." Nick snapped.

"It was never my intent to use you for anything but Claire de Brabant had to understand that nothing is free. Besides have you not benefitted from the fruits of that wealth?" LaCroix asked stiffly.

"Just promise me you won't do that to the new baby. No child should ever have to feel like a bargaining chip."

"And he or she will not I give you my word."

"I intend to make sure that you do." Nick growled.

"I wouldn't recognize you otherwise, mon fils." LaCroix replied with a smirk.

Nick merely nodded.

"You are my firstborn, Nicholas. Nothing and nobody can ever change that." he said firmly.

Finally Nick turned to look at LaCroix with a wry smile, "That's what we've always been about, isn't it? So many things that 'can't be changed' but now I've lost count."

"Only the past, Nicholas, only the past. The present as well as the future are ours for the taking." LaCroix replied.

Nick would've shrugged off his father's word as dully predictable, but for once he could read no arrogance behind them. He remained silent for a moment, considering LaCroix where he sat, nearby but not touching. They'd always been about that, too: always nearby, never touching.

"Right as always," Nick observed. Shrugging off his melancholy, he rose and looked down at his father, an infrequent perspective. "Why don't we head back and see what Maman and Janette are plotting?"

LaCroix inwardly sighed with relief. Back to familiar, safe neutral territory and not a moment too soon. As much as he cared for his son, no amount of time could make Lucien LaCroix fluent in the language of depth and sincerity.

"A wise suggestion. Who knows what those women might get into without a level head to guide them." LaCroix meant himself naturally. The Roman leaped from the roof and shot in the direction of the Raven.

Nick shook his head and laughed as he followed. LaCroix was trying, he could tell but even one of Rome's finest generals was only capable of so much. For now, it was enough.

Hours later LaCroix and Janette left the flat to oversee the closing of the Raven leaving mother and son alone.

Magdalena sat on the couch before the fireplace and laughed as Nick lay beside her resting his head on her lap.

"In a few months you won't be able to do that, mon bebe." Magdalena commented lightly.

"Precisely why I'm doing it now, Maman." Nick replied.

A lapse of comfortable silence ensued as the two vampires simply watched the fire. A soft sigh escaped Nick's lips as his mother gingerly ran her fingers through his hair.

"You get your curls from me, mon bebe. If I don't braid my hair or pin it back it's even worse than yours. I still thank the heavens that you received my temperament as well. Hopefully I will also succeed with your new brother or sister." Magdalena mused.

"What if the baby has LaCroix's temperament?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Then the apocalypse had better come quick." Magdalena commented dryly as she sipped her glass of blood laced orange juice.


	7. Chapter 7

As expected Nick was ambushed by his partner and bombarded with questions concerning Magdalena's condition when he returned to the precinct the next night.

"Are you sure she's okay, Nick? I mean she was leaning pretty heavily on that Nightcrawler guy."

"Magdalena is just fine, Schanke. Natalie said it's nothing that won't go away in nine months." Nick said with a grin.

"Nine months? What…"

Schanke suddenly grew mute as he recalled the significance of that number of months.

"Nick, are you serious?"

"Give me a reason to joke about it and no the baby is not mine." Nick growled.

"Geez did I ask if it was? Though I have to say it would be better you than that Nightcrawler guy. Man, oh, man the world has become a sad place if a fine lady like Magdalena is shacking up with that morbid old creep." Schanke replied.

"Give my stepmother some credit." Nick mumbled.

"Stepmother? Holy…"

"Gentlemen! Are you still working for me?" Captain Cohen hollered.

"Yes, Captain." both men mumbled before tackling their ever growing mound of paperwork.

_Later that night…_

"How did it go?"

"Schanke bought it hook, line, and sinker."

"Bon. There is no reason why you should have to conceal your relationship to the baby. Our life is enough of a masquerade as it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Janette DuCharme breathed a sigh of utter bliss as she settled back into a padded lounge chair. As soon as she was comfortable Janette was given a glass of premiere vintage bloodwine and read a list of possible indulgences that the spa offered its special VIP guests. Deciding to merely lay back and savor the soft sounds of classical music and trickling water Janette waved away the attendant and glanced over at her younger sister.

Magdalena de Sang was leaning back in a similar lounge chair her face a look of perfect contentment as she sipped a glass of blood laced cranberry juice while another attendant tenderly massaged her swollen feet.

Janette could hardly believe the drastic change that her sister had undergone in just eight and a half months. Her belly had grown heavy with the child and because of it Magdalena was not allowed in the Raven without either Janette or LaCroix to ward away the young ones who were both curious and jealous of Magdalena's fertility.

Janette heaved a weary sigh as she thought of what awaited her back at the Raven.

Word of Magdalena's pregnancy had reached the Enforcers who had then passed on the news to the Council and with their knowledge had come notifications of visits, invitations to various parties, even a message from a high ranking member asking LaCroix's permission to lay with Magdalena.

That particular messenger had been returned to his master as a pile of ashes in a glass jar with LaCroix's letter of refusal shoved inside. Only LaCroix's age, status, and reputation had saved him from the council member's retribution.

Thankfully any formal celebrations or visits had been persuaded to take place some time after the birth out of concern for Magdalena and the unborn baby though Myra Schanke, the wife of Nick's partner, had organized and thrown a rather nice baby shower for Magdalena at the Raven with many of Nick's colleagues, several of Magdalena's co-workers and students, even a few people from CERK in addition to the vampiric guests who had attended.

The gifts had been mostly necessities that the new baby would require along with a few stuffed toys but nothing meant to appeal to a specific gender since Magdalena and LaCroix had decided against knowing the baby's gender before the birth.

"There are so few surprises left in this world." had been Magdalena's explanation.

"Enjoying yourself, soeur?" Magdalena asked pleasantly pulling Janette from her musings.

"Oui. It's a nice change from all the noise and hassle of the club. Are you feeling better, ma petite soeur?"

Magdalena smiled as she wiggled her newly painted toes, "Immensely. Even though I can't see my feet it's good to know that they look nice. You are a genius, Janette."

"Your company is enough thanks. Traveling in the company of two men for nearly eight centuries can wear on one."

"I can imagine. Hopefully the little one will also be a girl to give us poor women some company. Lucien claims he doesn't care but I can tell he would really like a daughter."

"Have you considered any names yet? Has LaCroix suggested any?" Janette asked still not accustomed to hearing her master's first name used both often and with honest affection.

"We've agreed that since Lucien named Nicholas and Matthias then I get to name this child. If it's a girl her middle name will definitely be Naomi in honor of my mother or if it's a boy Richard for my father. Whether it's a boy or a girl I'll decide the first name when I see him or her." Magdalena replied her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Are you nervous?"

"More excited than nervous. I remember all too well what it was like with Nicholas even with Matthias but this is what it takes to get a healthy baby so it'll be worth it. Besides afterwards I can hang it over Lucien's head for years to come." Magdalena said with a grin.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Nicolas and LaCroix are getting along with tonight's lesson." Janette mused.

"We can only hope that the building will still be standing when we get back." Magdalena grumbled.

The sisters exchanged looks of mutual agreement then resolved to lay worries about their men aside and enjoy themselves.

For as long as Nick could remember his relationship with his father and master had been divided into two distinct roles with himself as the young, eager, often impatient student and LaCroix as the wise, careful, overwhelmingly patient teacher, and stern mentor.

It was LaCroix who had taught his son how to wield his first weapons, how to ride his first pony, and had been his constant companion and guardian during his son's vampiric infancy.

Tonight their roles would be reversed as Nick would try to instruct his father on any abilities that he was likely to contract from drinking his son's half witch blood. When his parents had first suggested this experiment Nick had argued strongly against it. The last time LaCroix had wanted to experiment a young boy had been prematurely granted the gift of immortality. It was then that LaCroix had used both his son's guilt and need to protect the helpless against him.

_"This is a harmless experiment, mon fils, we cannot even be sure that anything will come of it but if something does then we will have one more weapon in our arsenal to ensure both your mother's and sibling's safety. Though if you, mon fils, do not wish to contribute then I am certain that I could recruit others to assist me." LaCroix admitted solemnly. _

_"You know as well as I do that there aren't any others like me, LaCroix." Nick growled._

_"A fact I have become well aware of over the centuries. I was speaking of other vampires who would be willing to trade their lives for the safety of your mother. Her sweet temperament and warm ways have won over many of both the young and the old. All of them would more than willing to do what I shouldn't even have to ask of you." LaCroix muttered. _

_"LaCroix…"_

_"I suppose I shall just tell your mother that you simply cannot be bothered. That the safety of the masses is more worthy than your own family…"_

_"All right! I'll help you!" Nick snapped throwing up his arms in frustration._

_A satisfied smirk blossomed across LaCroix's face, "I thought so." _

_'So here we are.'_ Nick thought glumly a few days following that debate.

For this experiment they had chosen Nick's loft since it afforded more privacy than LaCroix's flat above the Raven did while workers were busily putting the finishing touches on a nursery for the unborn baby.

It was hard to believe that in just a few weeks there would be a being in this world with the same parents and maybe even the same abilities as Nick. Suddenly eternity didn't seem so lonely.

While waiting for LaCroix to arrive Nick had taken a wine glass from the rack above the counter and set it on the table. Then fetching a small pocket knife Nick sliced a small yet deep cut in his wrist. As the blood started to come forth Nick held his wrist over the glass and watched as the blood steadily dripped into the glass.

Slicing his wrist a few more times as it healed and the blood had ceased to flow Nick ensured that a hearty amount of blood was in the glass before he stopped.

Though Nick and LaCroix's relationship had indeed undergone drastic healing over the past eight months, thanks to both Magdalena and the unborn baby, still there were some things that Nick was still not ready to allow either himself or his master such as the intimate sharing of each other's blood from the source. Drinking from a glass would suffice for now.

Growing impatient with waiting for LaCroix Nick sat down at the piano and began to play. Within seconds the steady haunting melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the loft.

A rare smile and an equally rare feeling of contentment came over Nick as he pressed the ivory keys. He'd always been fond of this particular piece. Hearing the Moonlight Sonata for the first time so long ago had rekindled Nick's musical passion and had inspired him to seek out lessons from the master composer.

A nostalgic sigh escaped his lips as the piece concluded and the vampire reflected upon the many teachers he'd learned from over the centuries. One of the few things Nick had actually come to appreciate about his endless existence was that there was no end to the things he could learn and eventually master.

Nick was abruptly pulled from his musings by the sudden intrusion of an unseen spit soaked finger in his ear canal.

The younger vampire yelped loudly in surprise then proceeded to curse in several different languages as he recognized the infuriatingly smug laughter and confident presence that abruptly withdrew from his side and retreated to a distant window ledge.

"LaCroix!" Nick snarled indignantly.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nicolas? It was all in good fun. Quid pro quo, meus filius. I always pay my debts." LaCroix said with a grin as his lounging form became visible.

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes as he wiped his ear clean, "You're a true gentleman, LaCroix." was his grumbled reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie was pushing the freezer door closed when Nick arrived.

"Hey, Nat. Do you have a minute?" Nick said with a smile.

"Hey you. I just finished up. Some people actually do die of natural causes in Toronto these days."

"So I hear."

"How's Magdalena doing?"

"Good. She had her last ultrasound a few days ago. The baby is doing well."

"She's due November 5th, right?"

Nick nodded, "This Halloween will be Magdalena's last before the baby and LaCroix is hosting a party at the Raven to celebrate. I was hoping you would honor me with the pleasure of your company at the party."

"I don't know, Nick, neither Magdalena nor LaCroix think highly of me."

"This isn't about them or what they think, Natalie, this is about me wanting to spend an evening with both my family and friends. Please say you'll come, Nat, the evening won't be complete without you." Nick said firmly.

When Natalie didn't immediately answer the vampire's stern expression faded into an exaggerated pout.

Natalie smiled and bopped his head with a folder, "Cut it out. I'll come."

Nick grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, Nat, I was also wondering if you could help me with something."

"Fire away."

"I want to give my mother something. I want to give her something that will express my feelings to both her and LaCroix without having to use words, which have failed us so often in the past. The problem is I just don't know what to give her."

Natalie tapped her pencil thoughtfully against her fingertips, "What about a mother's ring? You know a birthstone for every member of the family. Sarah was given one after she had Amy."

Nick fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Mary Todd Lincoln had one as well. She wore a five diamond studded onyx ring for her husband and four sons. It's not exactly a new age custom, Nat. Besides it sounds like something that's just begging for LaCroix to criticize me for indulging in a mortal custom and allowing it to somehow dictate my decisions."

"I didn't hear you offer up anything. Besides since when have you really cared what LaCroix says? He's always giving you a hard time. If you're so worried then don't go so mainstream. Find some way to make the ring or pendant so unique and thoughtful that even LaCroix won't find a reason to gripe. Surely you can think of finding something that represents that family of yours best."

"Aside from the Hundred Years War, you mean? I'm not saying that I don't like the birthstone idea, Nat; I just can't see how I can apply it to everyone. I am the only one in the family who knows their birth month. LaCroix has never mentioned his, Janette's birth records have long since vanished, and the coven Magdalena was born into doesn't follow the same calendar that we do."

"Then forget about the whole birthstone idea. There are other aspects to gemstones such as lore, "mystical" properties, personality traits, blah, blah, blah. Come on, Nick, even you should have some idea of which stones would best fit your family." Natalie suggested.

Nick cracked a smile, "Okay I guess have a few ideas."

"That a boy. I shall leave it in your capable hands then. Now if you don't mind I have a report to finish and a strong desire to be home before dawn."

"I'll leave you to your work then. Thank you so much, Natalie. I really appreciated your advice." Nick said with a grateful grin as his lips briefly met hers in a fond kiss.

When Natalie opened her eyes Nick was gone. Struggling to control a raging blush Natalie went to her desk with a spring in her step and a warm smile on her face.

_November 1st… _

Magdalena waddled into the master bedroom bearing a tray laden with a few warm blood bags along with a glass of water and several small folded towels.

As she set the tray down on the bedside table the unmistakable sound of someone violently emptying their stomach was heard from the adjoining bathroom.

Sighing softly Magdalena took the glass and towels to the bathroom not waiting to hear from the one within if her presence was welcome. Nudging the door open Magdalena briefly leaned against the door frame to behold a truly remarkable sight.

Lucien LaCroix, her master and soul mate, a symbol of both unbelievable power and ruthlessness within their community was kneeling on the cold tile floor barely able to hold himself upright as he heaved into the toilet.

_'My hero.'_ Magdalena thought with a small smile as she wet one of the towels with cool water and pressed it to her husband's forehead while using her other hand to gently rub his back.

LaCroix let out a pleased sigh as the cool water hit his boiling forehead. He didn't fight when Magdalena hauled him away from the toilet long enough to wipe his face clean and to give him water to rinse the taste of rotten blood from his mouth.

"_Ca va mieux_?" Magdalena asked after a moment.

LaCroix nodded and produced a weary smile, "Aren't I usually the one who asks you that, _bobonne_?"

"_Oui_ but a little change is good for the soul or so I've been told." Magdalena commented.

"Do you feel well enough to move? I brought some fresh blood packs. Though I think it'd be best if you showered first." Magdalena said wrinkling her nose.

"Very well. Care to join me?"

The temperature of the water was barely above tepid to avoid aggravating LaCroix's fever but neither vampire seemed to mind as they held each other close.

LaCroix's hand settled on Magdalena's swollen belly feeling their unborn child stir within. His embrace tightened on his wife as LaCroix reflected back on the cruel fates that had almost succeeded in stealing both his wife and child from him.

_October 31__st_

_Early morning…_

With a frightened cry Magdalena's eyes flew open. Her immortal heart temporarily sped up before she realized that she was no longer in the dark foul abyss that had been her entire world for close to seven centuries.

She was barely aware that LaCroix was beside her until the ancient Roman pulled his wife's trembling form as close as her prominent belly would allow. Magdalena sighed reveling in the cool comfort of his bare skin. She would've much rather preferred tasting the soothing elixir coursing through his ancient veins but her pregnancy had temporarily halted that particular phase of their lovemaking.

"Another nightmare, _cherie_?"

"You could say that."

"Tell me."

Magdalena heaved a heavy sigh. There really wasn't much use of keeping the details of her captivity a secret any longer.

"Remember when I told you how sometimes when Malachi fed me he took the victim away just before they were drained and as a result they became vampires?"

LaCroix's jaw clenched, "He killed them all afterwards."

"_Oui_. He tortured them with holy water, garlic, sunlight…anything that could hurt them…make them beg for death. I could see and hear everything….but I couldn't move. I couldn't help them. My babies…" Magdalena replied softly in between sobs.

"_Salaud._" LaCroix growled his eyes briefly bleeding to red.

"Glad you think so. The rare times we were alone I consoled them as best I could and even bonded with a few of them. One of them was a young woman a child really. Not much younger than I when you brought me over. Her name was Amelia. Malachi was fascinated with her golden curls and sea green eyes so he snatched her from her home and dragged her down into Hell itself. Amelia was the last fledgling I would ever make. Will ever make."

"How did you escape?"

"We have the Germans to thank for that. The town near Malachi's haven along with much of the surrounding countryside was decimated in the air raids. Malachi had fled earlier and Amelia was much too young to heal the damage caused by the blast. My first act as a free and nearly feral vampire was to end her life."

"You did what was best, _cherie_. It was better that she die a quick merciful death at your hands than after hours of enduring Malachi's torture."

"I know but not a night goes by when I don't ask forgiveness for what I did. They were my children, Lucien! I should've protected them!" Magdalena cried as her sobs became tormented howls.

LaCroix powerless to do anything else simply held his wife as she grieved.

_October 31__st_

_Later that evening…_

"You don't have to do this, _cherie_." LaCroix commented softly.

"Yes I do and nothing you say can convince me otherwise. This is our last Halloween before the baby and I would rather not spend it lying around and feeling sorry for myself. Though my past is painful it's pointless to wallow in something I can't change." Magdalena said firmly.

Her brow furrowed when she noticed LaCroix's smirk, "What?"

"Nothing, _cherie_. I was just thinking of how much Nicholas could benefit from that advice." LaCroix replied.

"His being sensitive and remorseful is not the worse thing that could've happened. Turning out like you is the worst thing that could've happened." Magdalena countered with a grin.

Though LaCroix huffed before departing Magdalena knew that her husband agreed with her. If their boy had grown up to be a pillar of ice completely devoid of feeling beyond that of sating his own needs so then LaCroix wouldn't be even remotely as fond or as proud of him as he was.

Magdalena made a few last minute adjustments to her makeup and hair before following LaCroix downstairs to the club to welcome the first of their guests.

Nick parked the Caddy outside Natalie's building glad that the long black coat he was wearing obscured his costume from the view of the other tenants.

"Use your key!" Natalie called from inside after Nick announced his presence.

Shaking his head Nick used the key Natalie had long ago given him to slip inside. Natalie's cat Sydney hissed sharply in greeting before retreating to the bedroom.

"Hello to you too, Sydney." Nick grumbled as he moved to sit on the couch.

"Hey, Nick! Sorry about that I just needed to finish fixing my hair. You have no idea how annoying it is trying to shove it all inside this wig." Natalie shouted from the bathroom.

"I've worn enough to know." Nick replied with a smirk.

"Oh. Well what do you think?" Natalie asked as she stepped into the living room.

Nick stood and turned to see Natalie clad in a plain white dress and shining silver belt. Her normally wild chestnut hair had been tamed enough to be stuffed inside a dark brown wig which was formed with two very recognizable buns on the side of her head.

Nick was trying not to chuckle as he took in her appearance, "You look great, Nat."

"Oh good ahead and laugh, Nick, let this be a lesson to you to next time offer your input when I suggest Halloween costumes." Natalie muttered as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick said quickly.

Natalie's annoyance cooled by the time they made it to the Caddy and were driving towards the Raven.

"So did you get it made in time?" Natalie asked excitedly.

"Get what made?" Nick asked playfully.

Natalie fixed Nick with a furious glare that made the vampire chuckle as he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a square blue velvet box then held it out to Natalie.

Natalie eagerly accepted the box and gaped at the treasure within.

"Nick, it's beautiful." Natalie whispered.

"I designed it and selected the materials myself. Do you think she'll like it?" Nick asked anxiously.

Natalie nodded and fought to keep the tinge of envy from her tone, "Yeah, Nick, she'll love it."

Like gracious hosts LaCroix and Magdalena were stationed at the door and the first to welcome Nick and Natalie when they arrived.

The elder vampire was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black mitts, black trousers, a black vest and matching black cravat. The silver sword pin Magdalena had recently given him glistened at his throat. What Natalie hoped was fake blood dotted a white apron around LaCroix's waist as well the sleeves of his shirt and a pair of nasty looking old fashioned razors gleamed in his hands.

Magdalena's normally immaculate hair had been arranged into a mass of messy curls then pulled into an untidy bun. Her black low cut Victorian style gown looked terribly worn and was spotted with patches of white baking flour as were her black lace mitts. A bloodstained rolling pin and her usual ruby pendant completed Magdalena's ensemble.

"_Bonsoir_, _mon bebe_! I'm so glad that you could come!" Magdalena greeted brightly as they both exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"_Bonsoir_, _mon fils_." LaCroix said cordially as father and son merely bowed their heads in acknowledgement much to the annoyance of both women.

"Do take off that coat, Nicholas. I would like to see your costume." Magdalena remarked.

Nick sighed and removed his coat to reveal a relatively simple costume consisting of a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black boots. A plastic lightsaber hung from his black belt.

The younger vampire cast a poisonous glare at his sire, who was laughing behind his hand.

"Nick refused to give any input so I had the honor of choosing the costumes." Natalie said equally amused.

"An interesting choice of costumes, Doctor. I recall how Nicholas dragged me to each of the movies on the night of their respective premieres. Personally it was all too melodramatic for my taste." LaCroix commented once he had composed himself.

"And cast your parenting style in a negative light I'm sure." Magdalena replied as she bestowed a wink and a kind smile at her son.

Nick returned her smile as he reached inside the folds of his coat and extracted the jeweler's box and held it out to his mother.

"It's a little something I designed and had crafted for you, Maman. I hope you like it."

Magdalena's eyes grew wide and LaCroix's brow lifted as she accepted the box and gazed at the contents. Despite the dim light Magdalena's vampiric sight enabled her to see the treasure within. Resting against the blue velvet was a gold pendant attached to a matching chain.

The pendant was cast in the design of a compass rose with four stones all positioned around a central stone and four gold 'spikes' jutting from the gaps between the stones.

The central stone was a beautiful pale pink rose quartz a stone that was considered absolutely vital to helping heal those who suffered from both physical and emotional ails. Rose quartz was highly prized for its ability to instill a sense of peace and happiness emotions as essential to recovery as a potent herb.

The north stone was a deep blue near black tanzanite stone long held in the eyes of her birth kin as a symbol of protection and since it was used by the wise ones to guide them in making decisions it was no surprise that the stone was worn by the heads of the various covens.

The east stone was the same shade of blue as the tanzanite but the tinge of violet in the stone confirmed that it was iolite; a stone used during deep meditations to restore balance, cleanse discord, and help awaken the wearer's inner knowledge. An iolite stone was a customary gift given to an apprentice soothsayer after they were chosen by a master at the beginning of their training.

The south stone was a pale lavender lepidolite, a stone that Magdalena's mother Naomi had carried with her always when she tended to the expecting women of the province. Lepidolite represented everything that both a midwife and a mother prayed for fate to bestow upon a newborn child, physical and emotional strength, a peaceful life, protection from harm and a little bit of luck.

The west stone was a navy blue and sparkling green azurite stone, a gift exchanged between the most trusted of friends because of the loyalty, energy, sense of peace and wisdom it bestowed upon the receiver and the giver.

Azurite was also a symbol of the sisterhood and unity of the covens something that Magdalena had long ago forsaken when she had fallen in love with a vampire and carried his son. Yet as she glanced at the faces of the ones she loved and felt her unborn baby stir Magdalena thought with a smile that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as Nick stepped behind her to fasten the necklace.

"It's beautiful, _mon bebe_. Thank you so much." Magdalena whispered as she embraced her son.

"As thoughtful as it is unique. Well done, Nicholas." LaCroix praised.

"Thanks."

Magdalena quickly wiped away her tears and her smile grew more bright, "We'd best get to the party."

"I agree. Come, cherie, the night is young and forever are we."

Natalie couldn't help the feeling of envy that flared as she watched Magdalena de Sang, a long time member of the undead, being led onto the floor and pulled into an elegant waltz by the one she loved with the heaviness of her fertile belly being the only thing that prevented them from pressing closer together.

Yes the vampire would enjoy herself for it appeared that she had it all.

**Translations:**

_Ca va mieux?- _Are you all right?

_Bobonne-_ little housewife

_Cherie- _darling

_Salaud-_ bastard

_Bonsoir- _good evening

_Mon bebe- _my baby

_Mon fils- _my son

_Oui- _yes

.


	10. Chapter 10

The music slowed to the tempo of a deep romantic waltz causing the dance floor to become over crowded with eager couples though the young ones were careful to give their Elder and his wife space.

Magdalena breathed a heavy sigh of contentment as she laid her head against LaCroix's chest. Her smile grew warm as her sensitive hearing picked up the faint gentle sound of her husband's purr.

"Happy, _mon amour_?" Magdalena asked with a smirk.

"Immensely. And you?"

Magdalena nodded as she nuzzled closer and allowed her gaze to idly drift across the crowd.

Her sluggish heart suddenly froze in her chest as her gaze settled on a lone figure. A young woman stood seemingly unnoticed by the crowd. Magdalena didn't understand how the woman couldn't have been seen since everything from the tattered white dress she wore to the golden tresses cascading past her shoulders seemed to glow brightly.

Magdalena began to visibly tremble as the woman raised her head to reveal a near skeletal face with entrancing blue green eyes.

_'Oh dear God.' _

The insistent and slightly worried voice of LaCroix yanked Magdalena from her terrified stupor.

"Magdalena!"

Magdalena's gaze snapped up to meet her husband's. LaCroix rarely called Magdalena by her given name and when he did he was worried.

"Yes?" Magdalena asked fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Are you all right? You're trembling."

Magdalena's eyes went back to the place where she'd seen the woman mere seconds ago. There was no one there.

A wary feeling of relief washed over her as Magdalena answered, "I'm fine…just tired. That's all."

A little later Magdalena and LaCroix were sitting at a booth chatting with Janette, Nick, and Natalie.

For her costume Janette had donned a blonde wig styled with Victorian curls, a light blue Victorian gown, and white lace gloves. Janette also carried an elaborate fan painted with images of beautiful songbirds, which she fluttered delicately as the group discussed the swiftly approaching birth.

"Will you be going to the hospital for the delivery?" Natalie asked.

"My lack of a steady pulse would garner unwanted attention so we've recruited a midwife who believes in a more traditional and natural approach to birth. She's been staying with us for a few weeks now because _someone_ believes that I don't have enough sense to discern a contraction from a stomach ache." Magdalena said with an annoyed glance in LaCroix's direction.

The unrepentant look on LaCroix's face made it clear that he did not intend to apologize.

"Besides there is no guarantee that any of the medications would even affect Magdalena or the baby." Nick commented.

"Also I'd much rather give birth at home than at a hospital." Magdalena replied not wanting to express that both she and LaCroix felt that their newborn would be much safer surrounded by loyal vampires than knowledgeable mortals.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"With as much kicking as this little one has been doing I'm guessing a boy." Magdalena admitted.

"At least he or she does not have a twin to fight with." Janette pointed out grinning.

"I don't think even LaCroix could handle twins." Nick said with a smirk.

"I beg to differ,_ mon fils,_ after eight centuries of raising you I think that twins would be a most refreshing change of venue. Welcome even." LaCroix replied smugly.

Before a rather indignant Nick could reply a young vampire rushed to their booth. Natalie's brow raised as the vampire hastily bowed to LaCroix.

"General, there's a situation at Le Vignoble. Monsieur Garnier insists on speaking directly to you. He sounded extremely worried." the vampire quickly explained.

"Very well. Janette, stay with Magdalena. Nicholas, come with me." LaCroix calmly ordered as he rose from his seat and strode toward his office.

Nick didn't argue only pausing to deposit the plastic lightsaber on the table before following his father.

Natalie was instantly alert when she noticed the concerned glances Janette and Magdalena exchanged.

"What's Le Vignoble? Is it important?"

Magdalena favored Natalie with a rare look of understanding, "Extremely important, Doctor. Le Vignoble or the vineyard is the main facility that collects, mixes, and supplies blood to Toronto and several other major cities throughout this particular region of the world. The days of safe hunting are coming to a rapid close and any vampire wishing to remain hidden is fast becoming dependent on places like the Raven and Le Vignoble for sustenance. If something has happened to Le Vignoble then vampires from here to Alaska will be feeling the effects."

"So much for my thinking that you guys simply took from hospitals and bloodmobiles." Natalie muttered under her breath.

"Indeed." Janette growled.

The young vampire returned minutes later to inform the women that both LaCroix and Nick had left the Raven to tend to the situation at Le Vignoble and was unsure of when they would return.

"Anything else?"

"The General advised that you stay here and not to worry." the young vampire replied.

Janette did not look pleased but didn't voice it and dismissed the vampire.

The three women exchanged annoyed glances and a shared distaste for the condescending chivalry that had just reared its ugly head.

"Well there's nothing we can do but cower in fear until the men return triumphant and glorious." Natalie grumbled.

"If Lucien thinks he's going to be getting a hero's welcome he is seriously mistaken." Magdalena remarked as she heaved herself to her feet.

"Again?" Janette asked incredulously.

Magdalena shrugged as she hurried towards the ladies' room.

LaCroix and Nick landed in an alley outside the back entrance of Le Vignoble after giving the building a careful look from the air. To the relief of both vampires the exterior of the building did not appear to have sustained any damage.

"Maybe Garnier was mistaken." Nick mused as LaCroix extracted a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Garnier knows better than to pester me. Something has happened." LaCroix said firmly.

As they journeyed through the normally bustling facility and encountered only silence Nick had to agree with his father. An inspection of the various storage compartments and other vital machinery turned up nothing. Everything seemed to be working properly and running smoothly save for the fact that the staff required to work them were absent.

"Garnier allowed some of his staff to attend the party tonight but he usually keeps half a dozen here at all times. Where are they?"

Nick merely shrugged and tried to suppress the very human chill that was creeping up his spine.

As they neared Monsieur Garnier's office LaCroix couldn't resist smirking as his son jumped slightly after they heard a faint banging noise coming from the other side of the office door.

"Frighten easily, Detective _Knight_?" LaCroix asked lightly.

Nick said nothing knowing that even now his often antagonistic sire merely wanted a reaction.

LaCroix swiftly drew his fingers back from the doorknob as if he'd been burned.

"Holy water."

The answer was enough to cause Nick to kick the door open and pray to what ever deity that would hear him that the situation was not as gruesome as he feared it to be.


	11. Chapter 11

The door buckled and crashed open. The wall itself trembled as the door slammed into it.

LaCroix shoved Nick aside nearly knocking his son over in his haste to face what ever danger lay inside first.

'_Some things never change.'_ Nick mused dryly as he regained his balance.

Nick darted inside the office to see his father kneeling on the floor beside moaning figure of a tall man, who was bound and gagged with what looked like damp cords. Nick instantly recognized the man as Robert Garnier, the current owner of Le Vignoble.

"Nicholas, put on your gloves! The cords are soaked with holy water!" LaCroix ordered grimacing as the holy water on the cords soaked through his mitts.

Nick spotted the six other members of Garnier's staff tied together in pairs and whimpering in pain. Lying near them and sleeping soundly were five mortals all of them young and dressed in Gothic apparel.

Seeing that they seemed unharmed Nick slipped on his gloves and moved to help the vampires. The cords were easy enough to snap but Nick took great care in peeling the cords off the vampire's bloodied and burned skin.

Garnier snarled as LaCroix removed the cords and helped him to his chair. Garnier gave a grateful smile as Nick passed him a bottle from a nearby mini fridge.

"What happened here, Garnier?"

The vampire took a few hearty swallows from the bottle before answering, "We had just finished with the last donors of the night and were allowing them time to rest before we sent them home when we were attacked."

"By whom?"

"A horde of zombies!" one of the staff members exclaimed suddenly. The young upstart was soon silenced by LaCroix's murderous glare.

"Calm yourself, William. They were not zombies I assure you. They were not only vampire but I could've sworn they were of your bloodline, General. Your ancestral presence was a bit diluted but it was there." Garnier spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Nick demanded.

Nick knew for sure that no _living_ offspring of LaCroix's was stupid enough to risk inciting his wrath by attacking a facility so vital and in the heart of his own territory. Finding himself unable to elaborate Garnier merely offered his now healed wrist to LaCroix, who accepted with a respectful bow of his head. Garnier gasped as the Elder's fangs pierced his wrist and began to drink.

_A barrage of confused rushed images assaulted LaCroix's inner eye as he watched Garnier's memory of the attack unfold. It had been an ambush both swift and organized. The attackers despite their emaciated and feral appearance proved to be strong. Though their eyes glowed and their fangs gleamed proudly as any full blooded vampire LaCroix could sense that these were no ordinary vampires._

_The attackers hypnotized the terrified donors into filing into the office and lying down to sleep before binding Garnier and his staff with the cords. Only when all the vampires were subdued did the leader of the group decide to make an appearance. _

_The leader pulled back a thick hood to reveal the smiling face of a grotesque old man. It was a face LaCroix had seen before, in the scant images from her nightmares that Magdalena had been unable to block. _

_Malachi turned towards Garnier with soulless black eyes which seemed to bore straight into LaCroix. _


	12. Chapter 12

_"LUCIEN!!!"_

LaCroix snarled as Nick pulled him off of Garnier's wrist. LaCroix jerked himself free of his son's grasp and without another word swept from the office.

Once outside LaCroix promptly took to the air with Nick close behind.

"What did you see, LaCroix? Tell me!" Nick demanded.

"Your mother. That filth has taken her!" LaCroix snapped.


	13. Chapter 13

Waves of searing agony shooting through her limbs jolted Magdalena awake. In reaction to the pain the vampire within her emerged causing Magdalena's fangs to drop and her eyes to gleam crimson with rage. Forcing down her panicked beast enabled Magdalena to better examine her surroundings.

She was lying on her back across a cold metal table her limbs bound with what felt like damp cords. The pain in her wrists and ankles along with the scent of her own blood led her to believe that her bonds were soaked with holy water. The black dress she was wearing had been ripped to shreds exposing her prominent belly, which now looked distended and gross in the pale green light.

The mixed scents of both fresh and stale animal blood caused Magdalena's stomach to churn and her head to pound. Out of the corner of her eye Magdalena could make out the dim figures of her captors their gaunt starved faces utterly blank.

"Beautiful, are they not?" a raspy voice at Magdalena's side asked.

Ignoring the pain it caused Magdalena snapped her head in Malachi's direction her face fixed in an expression of absolute disgust.

"Silent, submissive, and completely devoid of any will save my own. Everything you certainly are not, dear Magdalena, but I suppose that is what drew me to accept you as my student in the first place. Who would have thought how profitable that decision could become?" Malachi commented lightly skimming his fingers across Magdalena's belly.

"The only profit you have gained is assurance of a safe passage to hell." Magdalena growled fighting not to squirm under his touch.

"Ha! And who will send me? That snarling impotent beast you call a husband? He should be thanking me! It was my teachings that were used to rekindle the life in his long dead seed! Without my guidance none of your brats would've ever been borne. I have waited over eight hundred years to collect my long due payment. It was denied to me when your firstborn died and your second has proved to be too much his father's son to ever obey me. But now finally I will receive my due. This child will be ample compensation."

"Even if I am to die tonight your actions will not go unpunished, Malachi! Do you think my family, the council, or the covens will simply allow you to steal my baby? My child will be retrieved and my husband will take great delight in making you suffer."

Malachi's smile grew vicious and smug, "Such delusions you harbor! The covens forsook you long ago when you decided to bed a vampire and use our teachings to bear his children. As for your vampire council and your family they will all be dealt with in due time. I have at my command a horde of creatures that have all the strengths of a vampire and none of their weaknesses. How long do you think your precious kin will last when their hiding places are raided in daylight and the secrets of their kind are sucked from their veins? The time of the vampires and keeping ourselves huddled in the shadows is over. Your child and the immense power it possesses will ensure that it all comes to pass. But don't worry, Magdalena, you will be remembered for your contributions and I will see to it that the child thinks highly of you."

Magdalena's eyes grew wide with horror as she watched Malachi approach a side table and select a long wicked looking butcher knife. Beside the knife on the table Magdalena could easily see a thick and sharpened stake. The vampire fought to keep herself calm unwilling to give Malachi the satisfaction of hearing her dying howls.

Her thoughts turned to her family and the utter devastation her loss would bring. Against her best efforts tears pricked at the back of her eyelids then swiftly began to flow down her cheeks.

_'Lucien, forgive me. Nicholas, I love you so much. Janette, please take care of them.' _Magdalena silently bid trying to summon the serenity that she certainly did not feel.

"I can't do it without you, petite soeur." a soft familiar voice cooed in her ear.


	14. Chapter 14

Before Magdalena could react Malachi let out a horrified scream his head wrenched violently to the side as he was dragged away from the table. His screams grew more wretched as two bright red puncture wounds became visible on his stretched neck.

The next thing Magdalena was aware of her bindings had been cut and she was lifted off the table. Her head fell against a firm chest and her hand weakly reached up to brush an unseen tuft of short curled hair.

"Mon bebe…" Magdalena whispered as the air shimmered and was replaced by the relieved form of her beloved son.

"It's alright, Maman. You're safe now." Nick whispered kissing her forehead as he flew up to the railing that was suspended far above the floor then rushed towards the fire escape.

Confident that both his wife and son were safely away LaCroix sunk his teeth deeper into Malachi's throat though his churning stomach and pounding head demanded otherwise. If it was possible this bastard's blood was proving more putrid than the demented barber. Despite the pain it caused LaCroix held fast he would be leaving nothing to chance this time.

Janette, meanwhile, had reached into the deep pockets of her trench coat bringing out two bottles filled with clear liquid and stuffed with white handkerchiefs. Once the handkerchiefs had been lit Janette chucked the bottles at the advancing minions. Their panicked howls soon joined their master's as the flames consumed them.

Turning her attention back to LaCroix Janette's eyes grew wide with alarm. The man LaCroix was draining was still alive but clearly beyond even the saving capabilities of modern medicine while LaCroix seemed to be growing more ill with each swallow. His pallor was now ashen tinted a slight pink by a thin layer of blood sweat and Janette could see that LaCroix was barely able to stand.

'_Not again.'_ Janette inwardly grumbled as she lifted the stake from the side table and effortlessly plunged it deep into the chest of the monster that had dared to threaten her sister.

The man let out one last rasping death rattle before finally sliding into the depths of the hell Janette knew he belonged. Getting her master to drop the corpse was easier than expected but was no surprise to her. LaCroix never liked when his food went stale.

"He is dead, mon pere. He can harm us no more."

"I want to be sure of it."

"You have drained his blood, I have staked him, and the fire will destroy the body. It is better than he deserves. Now come. What good will it do Magdalena, Nicolas, and the little one if you are burned alive?"

Silently LaCroix conceded and quickly followed Janette out of the now smoke filled building and into the chilled night sky. The cold air helped to clear LaCroix's head and gave him the necessary strength to remain hovering with Janette as they watched the slaughterhouse blaze grow.

_November 1__st__…_

LaCroix sighed as he lay back against the dark silk sheets and sunk into the soft mattress. A pleased smile graced his tired face as Magdalena snuggled beside him using his chest as a pillow. LaCroix was rewarded with a soft purr as he kissed Magdalena's forehead and gently combed her hair with his fingers.

After taking Magdalena from the slaughterhouse Nick had whisked her back to the Raven where Natalie cleaned her wounds and bandaged them before the midwife was also brought to see her. Both women had given Magdalena and the unborn child a clean bill of health before giving her leave to treat her ill husband.

The fresh blood along with the news that the slaughterhouse had been burned to the ground had gone a long way in improving the ancient vampire's condition. It did not escape either LaCroix or Nick that the slaughterhouse they had rescued Magdalena from had been the same one the two of them had fought in over a year ago. LaCroix certainly wouldn't grieve for it for he now saw it's destruction as closure of a better forgotten chapter in his long life.

Magdalena's exasperated sigh put an end to LaCroix's musings.

"Don't get up I can handle it." Magdalena grumbled as she got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

LaCroix settled back down and as his thoughts began to drift when he heard a pained gasp from Magdalena followed by a soft medieval curse.

"Umm, Lucien, I think my water just broke."

**AN: Keep those reviews coming! ******


	15. Chapter 15

"I was wondering when you would come calling."

"Show some respect, Lucius. It wasn't easy cleaning up your mess or convincing the council not to have you scorched." the vampire snarled.

"As I recall I was perfectly within my rights to protect my family and sandal licking was a well honed skill of yours, Verus."

"No one has questioned your rights only your actions. Draining a meddlesome warlock is one thing but setting an entire slaughterhouse ablaze is quite another matter. It's overkill even by your standards, _General_, not to mention reckless."

"It was necessary. That filth was fully prepared to gut my pregnant wife and steal my unborn child. He also would've killed my son if given the chance. I wanted to be certain he and his minions were dead."

"I made the Council aware of that and convinced all except Cassius to back off. Luckily his single protest hardly counts against the majority. You shouldn't have killed his messenger."

"Cassius overestimated his influence and presumed that he could freely take what is mine."

"It was still a stupid thing to do. Keep your guard up, General."

"Don't I always? You know your way out, Verus."

"Indeed I do. I hope everything goes well with the birth of your child."

"As a matter of fact I now have a daughter."

"The gods smile on you still, Lucius. Send my congratulations to Magdalena."

LaCroix merely bowed his head briefly as the head of the Enforcers took his leave. Certain that Verus had left LaCroix hurried out of his den and back to the bedroom.

He arrived to find Magdalena sitting up in bed and cradling their newborn daughter Luciana Naomi LaCroix. Nicholas and Janette sat on either side of her transfixed by the sleeping infant.

In the end it had been a fairly easy delivery. Magdalena had given birth after only five hours of labor and to the delight of everyone the squalling baby girl was perfectly healthy. Magdalena though exhausted had come out of labor smiling and was also pronounced healthy. The midwife had been persuaded to ignore Magdalena's fangs, which had descended during labor, along with the rapid shrinking of her belly as soon as the placenta had been passed.

Once Luciana had been scrubbed clean and wrapped in a warm blanket LaCroix, who had never left Magdalena's side, took his daughter into his arms. Kissing her small forehead LaCroix uttered the same blessing for Luciana that he had bestowed on her brothers.

The family was afforded less than an hour of privacy before Verus had arrived and LaCroix knew they would be lucky to get even that over the next few weeks as word spread of his new child.

"She's so beautiful, petite soeur." Janette commented quietly as she lightly stroked the baby's cheek.

"I think we have another blonde in the family." Nick observed taking notice of the pale fuzz that could barely be seen on his sister's head.

Magdalena shrugged, "That doesn't mean anything. _I_ had blonde curls before my hair darkened. You had jet black hair until you were two, Nicholas. Hopefully she'll be a quiet baby unlike you. You were a real bawler."

"He still is." LaCroix remarked as he sat down on the bed.

"Your health seems much improved." was Nick's dry reply.

"What did Verus have to say?" Janette asked.

"We have nothing to fear from the Enforcers or the Council. The matter has been resolved. Verus offered his congratulations on behalf of the Enforcers. I daresay that by dawn all of the Council will know of the birth as well."

"Then the real fun begins." Magdalena muttered her grip tightening on her daughter.

The rest of the family nodded in grim agreement but the sudden awakening of the baby immediately put an end to any further discussion. Janette politely excused herself and Nick exchanged a few quick words with LaCroix before following her. LaCroix returned a few minutes later to adjust the pillows as Magdalena nursed their daughter.

"Nicholas is going to request a few days off of work so that he can stay here and help." LaCroix reported as he lay beside her.

"It will be nice to have our whole family under one roof even if we did have to wait over eight hundred years to manage it."

**THE END**

**Special thanks to all those who have read and reviewed! Extra special thanks to Javanyet for everything! Your feedback has never failed to brighten my day! Now I'd like to hear your ideas for my next project! Should I continue with the series as is or write a prequel describing how Magdalena and LaCroix first met? Let me know what you would like me to do!**


End file.
